beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 27
The chapter starts at 4:35 PM. Koyuki is searching for someone. As he pauses to brush the sweat away, he notices he is holding a thong and tosses it away. He continues running, scanning the crowds, but he can't find Chiba. A loud speaker calls Chiba to the 3rd stage. Meanwhile, Chiba is sitting inside one of the portable toilets, upset, remembering Ryusuke's words that maybe he just wasn't meant to be in the band. The story skips to 4:50 PM. Saku thinks he spots Chiba in the crowd at the 2nd stage. However, it turns out to be a stranger. Meanwhile, Chiba is crowd surfing at Generation 69's performance. The story jumps forward to 5:20 PM. The performer on the 3rd stage remarks that it is raining and that may cause problems for the next act: BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad. Ms. Satou is watching the performer, Jewel's, acoustic performance and contemplating how she's not drawing a crowd like the first two stages. Meanwhile, Taira is still searching for Chiba, scanning the map of the event to decide where to go next, when he receives a call on his cell phone. It's Ryusuke telling him that it is time to give up searching, since they won't be able to draw the biggest crowd anyway. Taira tells him that he and the rest of the band aren't giving up. As he hangs up, Ryusuke spots Leon Sykes. Leon reminds him of the terms. Leon also tells him that Gordie is watching him. He asks Ryusuke to follow him, because he has something for him. The time is 5:40 PM. At the second stage, Chiba has been taken into custody by security. Saku runs by the tent where they are keeping him, but doesn't realize Chiba is in there. Koyuki is searching the campsite. It is raining by the time that Taira realizes they have run out of time. Koyuki finds Saku and Taira drying off in the tent outside of the 3rd stage. The time is now 6:15 PM. Chiba is still in custody. Chiba is thinking about Ryusuke's statement about not belonging in the band and tells the security guards that he wants to go him. When they don't release him, he kicks them from where he is tied to the chair. The time is 6:20 PM. Malcolm begins his performance on the second stage. The time is now 6:30 PM. Belle Ame featuring Yoshito begin their performance on the main stage. Their performance starts with screaming and pushing fangirls trying to get closer to the stage. The main stage has 17,100 in attendance. The second stage has 10,200 in attendance. The third stage has 500 in attendance. When Leon Sykes and Gordie hear the numbers, Leon explains that it is mainly due to the rain causing problems with the equipment on the third stage. The time is 6:35 PM. Satou is upset, because Taira says the band refuses to play with Chiba and Ryusuke. Satou tells them that there are 500 people waiting out there in the rain for them. Koyuki is stunned by the number. Taira tells them it's not enough, but Saku argues that the numbers don't matter. Satou agrees telling them that they are stepping into Loud Crime City's shoes now that they have broken up. Taira admits that he's been in three bands and that two of them have broken up. He expresses that he is concerned that BECK will be able to get their chemistry back. One of the employees lets Satou know that they need some more time with the equipment. Saku and Koyuki have a conversation about their audience and what they are expecting. Koyuki thinks about the people who have come and the bet he had with Yoshito about Maho. Suddenly, Hiromi comes inside the tent. She tells them that she came with two friends who stayed at the main stage. She gives them some advice to help with their nerves. Saku tells her that they are going to give the best performance ever. While Satou is lighting a cigarette, Koyuki approaches her and asks if he can borrow Jewel's acoustic guitar. Satou agrees, telling him that she will explain the situation to Jewel. Koyuki heads out to the stage alone with the acoustic guitar. He is extremely nervous, but he uses Hiromi's tips and gets on to the stage. The audience starts talking, trying to figure out who the kid is. The time is 6:51 PM. On the third stage, Koyuki messes up the opening chords and apologizes. He starts singing a Beatles song. Just as he is about to give up, Saku joins in on the drums. Together they shock the audience. Satou tells Taira he should get out there, but he tells her that just rushing out won't make things better. Taira then thinks about how he needs to perform at his best, since today might be the end of BECK. Outside the audience is still mesmerized. Category:Chapters